Bad Dreams
by Antisocialpessimist
Summary: The third fic of my "A New Member" series. Stephen Herondale has a nightmare.


****I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.****

 **This is an edited version of a fic a wrote a few weeks ago**

 ** **This one takes place after Operation: Get That Boy to Bed, but you don't have to read that one to like this one.****

 ** **But you really should, because I am super proud of it and I love it.****

 ** **On with the story.****

* * *

 ** **Clary POV****

"Jace wakes up," I said to my sleeping husband.

"Mmm, what time is it?" He mumbled in my hair.

"It's 4:30," I whisper, rolling my eyes.

"AM?" He asks.

"Yes," I say simply.

He shoots up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I tell him shortly.

"Then why are we awake right now. I know we may not need sleep to look pretty, Clarissa, but we still need sleep in general." He tells me jokingly.

"I can't sleep," I say shyly.

"Why not?" He asks gently, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should be awake right now. Maybe because Stephen is usually waking us up at this time but he isn't crying right-" As if on cue, our son starts wailing.

"You just had to jinx it." Jace shakes his head at me.

"Is it my turn?" I ask exhausted.

"No, I don't think so." He sighs.

Jace gets up and scratches his beard. I take the time to examine his silhouette in the dark. It's chiselled and broad, but not too bulky. His hair messy from sleep. And I can just make out the Herondale ring on his finger, where it always is nowadays.

"I'll come with you," I say, seeing as I wasn't able to sleep anyways.

When I stand up I realise that I am wearing nothing at all. Seeing this I start to blush, remember why that is. "Let me just put on some clothes," I say to him.

I can hear his smirk in his voice when he says, "Good idea, here." He tosses me one of his many black t-shirts. And then he put on a pair of boxers, which reminds me that he is also completely naked.

Now it's my turn to smirk.

I throw on the shirt, which reaches about midway down my thigh and walks across the room to my husband, who is just watching me as I do all of this.

"By the angel, you are so beautiful." He says, sounding mesmerised. I blush again. Thank god he can't see it through the darkness.

"You can barely even see me." I point out.

"I don't need to." He says shrugging.

"Let's go loverboy." I take his hand, dragging him to our baby's room across the hall.

Stephen is almost 10 months now. Pretty soon he will be 1 year old. Time certainly does work quickly.

As we enter the nursery he looks at us through the bars of the crib. He stops crying and sits up. His green eyes shining with tears.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong," Jace asks softly to our son. "Did you have an another bad dream?"

A new thing with Stephen is his constant nightmares. We don't know what they are off, but Jace and I have both had a fair share of nightmares and completely sympathetic to the look of fear in our baby's eyes. It breaks my heart to know he is upset and I can't help him. And I know it hurts Jace to know that he can't protect him from what is scaring him the most.

Stephen starts to cry again. Quietly this time, with silent tears pouring down his little face. I bend down and pick up my son, holding him to me as gently as possible. He clings to me tightly, letting me know how scared he is. "It's okay baby."

I rock him slowly in my arms.

"Daddy and I are not going to let anything happen to you," I say, knowing he doesn't get a word of what I am telling him.

But my voice is calming him down.

"You are completely safe and protected. And we will make sure to keep it that way. We both love you so much." I say to him. I look at Jace. He has that protective paternal look in his eyes that is laced with just as much worry. It's the same look that Luke gives me whenever I am in danger.

Jace meets my eyes and then he wraps arms around the both of us. Kissing me on top of my head, he whispers softly. "Let's go to bed."

Nodding I begin to silently walk to our bedroom with Stephen still clinging to my body. He stopping crying at least.

Jace and I get into bed. Jace turns to face me and Stephen, who loosens his grip onto me. I gently move him so that his head rest on my arm in the middle of Jace and I. Jace leans over and kisses me on the mouth. It's soft and sweet and filled with love.

"Goodnight," I say to my boys.

"I love you, both of you," Jace says urgently, as sleep pulls me in once more.

* * *

 ** **What do you think?It had been so long since I have written one shot. Oh man.****

 ** **I know it's on the shorter side, but I am proud of it.****

 ** **I didn't add as much of Jaces wit into this, not as much as I would have liked to anyways.****

 ** **Feel free to let me know your opinion of this.****

 ** **Later.****


End file.
